A control system utilizes a device or set of devices to regulate, direct or manage the behavior of systems or other devices. There are various types of control systems, including closed loop systems and open loop systems. Closed loop systems employ feedback, whereas open loop systems use prearranged schemes instead of feedback.
Control systems are used in a multitude of applications in electrical and electronic systems and devices. For example, control systems are used in wireless transmitters and receivers, speaker systems, televisions, computers, and many other applications. One function of control systems in these applications is to ensure that components, such as linear or nonlinear devices, achieve a desired output. For example, a control system may be responsible for controlling the generation of an output signal with a specific power level and waveform quality corresponding to a specific input.
The design of control systems must account for specific requirements and standards that regulate the production, sale, and operation of electrical devices and equipment. For example, wireless standards such as EDGE, GSM, CDMA, UMTS, and many others include strict spectral requirements. As a result, electrical components must preserve waveform quality at various power levels to meet these strict requirements.
In nonlinear devices, such as power amplifiers as well as other devices, waveform quality typically increases with a more linear output response. However, some nonlinear devices operate more efficiently when the output response is nonlinear—for example, when a power amplifier approaches saturation. As a result, there is often a tradeoff between waveform quality and efficiency. For example, when a nonlinear device approaches saturation or starts to exhibit nonlinear qualities (which may improve efficiency), the waveform quality may be degraded and may not meet the specific requirements and standards. Alternatively, if nonlinear devices are set to operate in linear regions to meet quality standards or requirements, then power consumption and current drain may be degraded because the device is operating at a lower efficiency level.